fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Story
Meeting of Fate "Oi, Palmer!" The man called back to someone clambering over a steep hill behind him. "You're being as slow as ever my friend." The blonde-haired man with the stature of a geek yelled back, "At least I'm not slow where it counts." It was easy to tell, while rather snarky, he was extremely loyal to this man. "...Just, give me a few minutes. You know how bad I am at physical activity." "I know that very well." The black-haired man chuckld to himself. "In fact..." He pointed to one of his gloved hands. There was a small scar hidden under the glove. "I believe that's what led to one of our disasterous encounters with a beowulf a few years ago." This memory seemed more pleasant to him than anything. Palmer didn't even bother at pointing out what he had just said. Instead, he nodded in agreement. "Damn little rascals. At least they can't prey on the weak, instead, they're praying that they're not our prey. ...Okay, that was bad." "I told you to leave the jokes to actual comedians." The man pointed out, casually punching Palmer in the arm and grinning. These two were obviously good friends. "So, what do you think of this town? I believe it was called 'Adorio'. It's a bit small, but Faust's rule has yet to really impact it, being so far into the wilderness. Even his soldiers don't care much for this place, and due to the forest that surrounds this place even Exceed avoid it." Palmer lamented, "Why don't we just wipe the Exceed out? It's known that they're pushovers and can be just be disposed of with a simple flick of a wrist. It's better than them strutting around like they own the place and crapping all over our houses." "The same could be asked of the King." His companion sighed. "I'm not here to act as the hand of God. If we were to take out either the King or the Exceed, it would just cause disarray. Losing the king, the figurehead, could cause the Exceed to react horribly, and then of course I would have to destroy them. If we destroy the Exceed, the King will react and try to seize more power, and instead I will have to have his head. Either of these will throw Edolas into complete and total anarchy, you know that." Palmer adjusted his glasses- the light reflecting against them cast a sinister shine. "...Sadly, sadly, that's rather...dissapointing, Delst. I do wish that we could just blow the whole place up and be done with it." Despite his appearance of a total geek, Palmer certainly was trigger-happy. Delst raised a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Palmer, as kind as you can be, and even with your ladies' man attitude and looks, has anyone ever told you that your blood lust is a bit far too much?" His strange eyes, spiral-shaped as they appeared, drifted over to the village. "If this is where we will settle down, you can't continue like this." Palmer sighed, "You know how bad they ruin things. It wouldn't hurt...I mean they're basically useless. But that's enough of that from me. This looks like a good place. And yeah, just say the words. I'll pipe down." "Let's just go check out the town." Delst suggested. ---- "Oh?" Saya was working in one of the fields as she saw Chisuzu exiting her small hut. Standing up, she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and looking over at the young woman. "Chisuzu, are you heading out?"